


Their Contract

by my___my



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my___my/pseuds/my___my
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their contract, so strict, making others bleed so cruelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Contract

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished watching Book Of Murder, and some feelings took over, I couldn't help it. ^^' I just felt like writing something poetic, I think? It's very simple and short, but I kinda liked, so here's it.

_His butler, deadly, charming_  
_The beauty in the face of evil_  
_Perfect as one can never be_  
_Holding down his true nature_  
_Which only his master can see_  
  
_His master, oh, so childish_  
_Seeking revenge for one's own pride_  
_Telling the truth so it turns into lies_  
_How could he ever keep_  
_The same heart he used to have_  
  
_Their contract, so strict_  
_Making others bleed so cruelly_  
_Taking each other's sanity_  
_While they walk together to their own depths_  
_And, thou shalt never break it_  
_And, thou shalt never die_  
_Until the end calls for your death_  
_So they can keep themselves alive_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been some time since I wrote a poem, so it's pretty lame? Also, a reminder that english isn't my first language, so if there's any typos, please, let me know so I can change it.  
> Thank you for reading! ^u^


End file.
